The Special Gift
by lennybusker
Summary: Hatter and Hare come to a realization on Christmas Eve when it comes to gift giving among other things.


Christmas in Wonderland was a special time of year. It made friendship and joy feel extra special to all of those who lived in Wonderland and the Queen's party showed that. It was Christmas Eve and just about everyone had shown for some good times and food. With help from Alice, the Queen was able to incorporate her world's Christmas traditions with the Wonderland ones. The Mad Hatter was keeping up with all the new traditions and two things stood out to him: mistletoe and Secret Santa.

Earlier that week they were all assigned a Secret Santa. Of course Hatter got Hare and he knew Hare got him so it was going to be easy getting a gift for his best friend. There really wasn't anything secret about this gift giving game really.

At the party, the two friends were standing by the snack table picking out some of the hors d'oeuvre to snack on until it was time for dinner. The Hatter looked up and smirked to himself when he saw that he and Hare were standing underneath mistletoe. What a clever place to put that thing. The March Hare was rambling on about how delicious the food was before the host grabbed him and pulled him in for a passionate and lustful kiss.

That kiss was a shock to the March Hare, but before he knew what was happening, he was kissing his best friend back and placing his hands on his broad shoulders. After a while, he pulled away and widened his eyes at what just happened. "Uhh… I…" He chuckled nervously as he felt the host's hands stroke his cheeks. No, but seriously. What was happening?

Hatter smirked before he moved his hands down to adjust Hare's tie. "I'll see you at the table, Hare." The host chuckled as he took his plate and walked away to chit chat with Tweedle Dee.

Hare swallowed hard and went to sit alone and eat as he thought about what just happened. That kiss. It felt different. It felt amazing. Okay, why was he starting to have these feelings for his best friend. If there was one thing that he learned was that a friendship could turn into an endship if things got weird.

When it was time to ensemble for dinner, Hare tensed up a bit when Hatter plopped down next to him like it was no big deal. Well, it usually wasn't a big deal. But in this case? It was. Everyone began to eat their meal and talk amongst themselves, but Hatter noticed how quiet Hare was. He had to do something. Sighing to himself, Hatter moved his hand up the Hare's leg and glanced at him to see him freeze up a bit. So, he moved his hand up even further to his thigh and smirked as Hare gasped and parted his legs. Jackpot.

As everyone continued to talk and eat, Hare felt Hatter's hand began to massage his crotch which was a new feeling. Widening his eyes and dropping his jaw, he looked over at the host who was staring him down with dark and wanton eyes. Taking deep breaths, Hare nodded his head in encouragement. He didn't want the Hatter to stop what he was doing to him.

After a while of rubbing one off on the Hare to tease him even more, Hatter wiped his mouth and stood up before excusing himself. The host made sure to watch Hare intently, giving him a signal to follow him. Hare excused himself as well, but made sure to cover his crotch to the best of his abilities.

Hare saw Hatter walk into the royal toolshed so he followed after him. Walking into the shed, Hare closed the door behind him and looked at the Hatter who was standing there calmly before he started to approach him. The host pulled the Hare into his arms and held him close, swaying with him slightly. Hare didn't seem to mind that at all. In fact, being in the strong arms of the Hatter made him feel more relaxed because he knew why they were there.

"You followed me here, Hare…" Hatter whispered as he pressed his forehead against the Hare's, breathing deeply.

"Uh-huh…" Hare nodded as he chuckled nervously, swallowing hard and wondered what the host had planned. The kisses and the touches changed everything for the two. It was obvious they had some serious sparks between them.

"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted this? Wanted you?" The Hatter asked as he stroked the Hare's face with his fingers, making sure his touches were tender and reassuring.

"N-No… I don't…" Hare replied as he looked up at the host with those innocent brown eyes of his which made Hatter's lustful gaze soften up a lot.

How could the host not be gentle? His Hare was all that was innocent and good in this miserable world. The last thing he wanted to do was to break him and scare him off. It was Christmas after all. Tonight was their night and not a minute was going to waste. The Hatter pulled away from the Hare and found a couple of blankets to lay down on the floor before he motioned for Hare to join him.

"Here." Hatter smiled as he pulled out a small wrapped box to give to him. "Your present." He said as Hare took the box to unwrap it.

When he unwrapped it and opened up the box, Hare's eyes widened. "Hatter! A new watch? How did you know?" The Hare asked excitingly with wide eyes, looking at him then back at the watch before furrowing his eyebrows at the price. "This looks like it cost a lot of Wobucks…"

"Well… I sorta heard you mention that you needed a new watch once or twice… Don't worry about the price." Hatter shrugged his shoulders before he grinned and went to place the watch on the Hare's wrist. "There. Looks perfect on you." He grinned as he leaned back a bit on his hands, watching the Hare.

"I got you something as well…" Hare mentioned as he pulled a box out that seemed a bit big to fit in his suit but Hare always managed to fit anything and everything into his suit. Hatter snatched it from him and ripped at the box to open it.

Gasping, Hatter held the box in his hands. It was bronze tea kettle set with matching cups and saucers and silverware, but it was all bronze obviously. "Hare! I've wanted this set forever now! How did you get this?" He asked as he began to pull everything out and look at them individually. This set would be perfect for Hatter's special holiday parties. It's nice to have something fancy for a change.

"I made an order off of the Regal catalogue. And there was a major discount for black Friday. It only made sense to get it for you. Now we both got each other something pricey for Christmas, but… I think the best gift we ever gave to each other was… well… each other." Hare rambled before he rested his head against the host's shoulder.

"How true that is." Hatter agreed before he went to lay back and pull the Hare down with him.

With the Hare's head resting against the host's chest, Hatter rubbed small circles against his lover's back before he closed his eyes momentarily.

"Hatter? Should we return to the party?" Hare asked after there was a prolonged moment of silence between the two.

"Later. Right now I just want to spend some quality time with my Hare." Hatter mumbled as he held the Hare tighter against him which Hare didn't mind at all. The closer he felt to Hatter the safer he felt.

The pair continued to chit chat and cuddle as well as make time to make out. The host realized that he would wait for when the Hare was ready to go all the way. As the two continued to cuddle, the White Rabbit came busting through the door which didn't really alarm them at all since the Rabbit did that all the time.

"Why, Rabbit! Hello! How's the party?" The Hatter asked as Hare pressed kisses along the Hatter's neck like it was no big deal that Rabbit was there watching them in shock.

The White Rabbit widened his eyes before he cleared his throat, standing up taller to make himself feel important. "I say… what are you two doing in here…?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow. And before the Hatter could answer that, Rabbit held his hand up. "Never mind… I don't wanna know. I might get sick! Anyhow, the Queen wants you two to return. We're about to sing carols that Alice knows so hurry up! And please be discreet!" And with that, the White Rabbit skated his way back to the palace clumsily.

Hare blushed as he stood up immediately along with the Hatter, adjusting his clothes. "We should be more careful, Hatter…" He pointed out as the two locked arms and walked out of the toolshed together.

"Righty ro." The Hatter agreed as they walked together arm in arm back to the palace, but stopped right before the courtyard when it began to snow on them.

Looking up and around, Hare smiled before he looked back at the Hatter. The two were getting covered in snow, but they didn't mind. It was another Christmas miracle.

"Merry Christmas, Hatter." Hare muttered shyly as he looked up at his partner, taking in the romantic moment. It just couldn't get any better than this.

"Merry Christmas, Hare." Hatter replied back before he tilted the Hare's chin and leaned down to peck his lips.

After the two exchanged a kiss or two, they walked back in to the courtyard to celebrate the holiday by singing a few Christmas carols with the others. It was a Christmas the two would never forget for sure and it was the start of many more Christmases shared as a real couple. Sure, they shared Christmases as friends, but now it was different. They were together so it made the holiday season extra special. They just couldn't wait for what next Christmas had in store for them.


End file.
